Torture Time With Xellos
by ThePhizz
Summary: After everything she's been through, Lina finally has to face a horror only Xellos could provide.


Torture Time with Xellos

or

Devious Dining

or

Dining with Devils

She could handle being attacked by Dark Lords and demons, teased and tormented, chained and electicuted, kissed by fishmen, blowing up smelling bandits, but there were some things that the infamous Lina Inverse could not handle. This was one of them.

After seeing the look on Lina's face, Xellos laughed cheefully, his voice echoing in the stone room. No doubt feeding off my emotions, thought Lina sourly. The taunting and teasing were bad enough, but what he was about to do to her was horrible. And the bubbling coming from the corner was irritating.

She'd perfer real torture, not this. Anything but this. Even when she was captured by Zelgadis and his hench men, they hadn't made her do this. What Xellos wanted was too horrible to even think about.

He had somehow captured her during her time of the month. Xellos must have been planning this for awhile. He already knew their fighting styles and weaknesses.

As she inspected the room, Lina noted that it full of chains, whips, objects with spikes, an old blood stained kitchen tucked into the corner.The walls were made out of Orihalcon, which meant that even if she managed to regain her powers, they would be useless. The ground was littered with bones, dry blood, and bits of rotten food and what appeared to be decomposing flesh.After her glance downward, Lina decided not to look there again. A strange hexagram was traced in what was either chalk or perhaps flour. It was too dark to be sure.

She couldn't bring herself to look at Xellos' taunting, surprisingly open eyes and cheeful smile, so instead she looked at the ceiling. It also had a hexagram traced in what appeared to be chalk. There was little light coming from a single torch tucked almost absently in the corner as an afterthought, something the sorceress was grateful for.The light allowed her to take in her surroundings and plot her escape.

The smell in here isawful. I suppose I should haveexpected it to be bad, what with the Mazoku living (torturing)here. Still, Xellos could've cleaned up a little for his 'guest', Lina almost chuckled at herown wit and the thought of joking in the situationallowed her to feel more confident. Whatever he does to me,I can handle it.

"Feeling better, Miss Lina?"

Lina paled slightly at the sound of Xellos' effeminate voice. The small amount of light made his slight body appear dark and long. His tone was light, and almost cheeful, but it sent shivers through her spine. There was no way she could go through with this. No way. Something near the back of the room began to squeal and then howl.

Lina gulped and shuddered.

"Actually Xellos, I was hoping you could let me go."

"Let you go?" He stroked his chin and appeared to be in deep thought. Dispite herself, the young sorceress felt something akin to hope. She was aware there was little chance of Xellos letting her go, but fought to try and remain hopeful. Someone might come along, or Xellos might-no, she was most like stuck here. The sorceress sighed, feeling helpless, and felt her muscles begin to tense

After waiting what seemed to be an appropriate time, Xellos' face broke into a small grin.

"Nope. Sorry, but I have orders from someone to do this." He appeared almost apoligetic.

The chained girl's eyes widened.

"Whose orders?"

"Now, you know the answer to that." He wagged his finger near her face. Lina was almost tempted to bite it off for him. Especially if he touched her.

"Where are my friends?"

"We've been over this. They're of not concern right now."

"What did you do to them?"

Xellos laughed, making goosebumps appear on Lina's pale skin. She felt a sinking dread growing in the pit of her stomach. There was no way Xellos had done something to them...had he? Gourry didn't have the Sword of Light anymore and Amelia and Zelgadiss could only do so much. Her stomach clenched and she began to feel sick and cold.

"They're busy. Very busy in fact."

Bitterly, "Busy doing what?"

His smile widened, showing perfectly alined teeth. If it wasn't for the glint in his dark eyes, it would have been a nice smile.

"Please, Ms. Lina, let's discuss more...interesting things."

"Like what? I can't wait 'till I get out of here. As soon as I do, I'm going to Ragna Blade your ass!" Her eyes narrowed, the pupils became slits and fangs appeared. Overall, she appeared demonic, although Xellos remained calm, his eyes flat and uninterested.

"Hmmm, I think we've talked enough." He turned around and walked toward the rusty kitchen. The howling creature began tobangagaints one of the pots.Lina, understandably, panicked.

"Nooooo! Let's talk some more. What do you say, Xellos? We can discuss, um, magic! That's right! Why don't I start? Um, how did you manage to defeat all those Golden Dragons in the War of the Monster's Fall?"

"Enough Lina. I think we both no what time it is." He turned to the kitchen and began messing around in the blood splattered kitchen. Something bubbled on the old, crusty stove. Something that screamed when Xellos attempted to stir it with a spoon.

The poor girl's eye twitched slightly as she came to a decicion. If threatening didn't work, perhaps flattery would.

"No, please not that! What if I...I'll do anything! Please Great Xellos, don't do it!" Internally, Lina grimaced.

Xellos snickered.

"Great Xellos?"

"Great, Handsome, Powerful and Mysterious Xellos,let's say you step away from there and unchain me?" She widened her

"Well, flattery can get you anywhere..."

Lina's eyes began to tear up in happines while her heart sped up. This might be her chance to escape.

"-but, it can't get you out of here."

Lina began to sob weakly, helplessly, and pull at the chains restraining her, chains scraped and bruised her wrist, all the time knowing it was no good. Escape was futile.

The horrendous smell increased when Xellos had taken the top of the pot off. Whatever was in there was now screaming and seemed to be weeping as well. She prayed that someone, anyone, would rescue her. This was a fate worse than death. No one should ever have to do what Xellos was about to force upon her.

After trying to stir whatever was in the pot, Xellos grasped the old cooking ware with both hands. The thing(s) inside attempted to try and escape, until Xellos forcefully closed the lid on the pot.

"It's time you do what I made your friends do. It's time for supper, Lina," Xellos began to cackle manically while Lina screamed and fought againts her chains, forgetting about the damage to her wrists.

"It's time for...My Tuna Surprise!"


End file.
